The Gift
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: Lucy gets the results of her pregnancy test and Kevin is in the hospital after a police accident. COMPLETE!!
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters!  
  
Lucy Kinkirk walked slowly to her bathroom sink. She knew that what she saw could change her life forever. Was she pregnant? Did she want to be? She knew that she could ask all the questions in the world and the result would be no different. She looked down at the small test on the sink and a feeling of relief filled her. The test was negative. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes filled with tears and they spilled over onto her cheeks. She knew deep in her heart that she wanted a baby. "That's stupid!" Said Lucy aloud to herself. She was in school! Her husband was a police officer! What if something happened to him? Who could watch over the baby? Lucy would be at school.Kevin would be at work! " We could figure that out" she said aloud. It seemed that she was fighting with herself. As if reading her mind, the phone rang loudly. "Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Hello is this Lucy Kinkirk?" said a voice on the other side of the phone. "Yes, with whom am I speaking?" she asked. " This is Lisa Brown at Glen Oak hospital". At this, Lucy's heart sank. " You husband Kevin has been injured. He's here in the hospital with us, and we suggest that you come right away." Lisa's voice said softly. "I'll be right there" Lucy said quickly, and with that, Lucy hung up the phone and ran out the door to her car.  
  
A/N: What do you think of this story? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review I need to know if I should continue writing! ( 


	2. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters!  
  
Rating: PG.to be on the safe side  
  
Lucy drove quickly to the hospital, so afraid for her husband that she could barely think. He's a police officer! I can't lose him! We've only been married for a year! Lucy thought. She quickly said a prayer for Kevin. God, please please take care of Kevin. I love him too much to lose him. Please don't let anything bad happen, she prayed desperately. Lucy turned her car into the parking lot of the hospital and ran inside. It only took her a minute to get to the front desk. She saw a woman sitting at the desk. She had chin length brown hair and a pretty face. Lucy noticed that the girl wore a tag that said Lisa on her shirt. The girl looked up and smiled. "How can I help you?" She asked politely. " I'm Lucy Kinkirk. I was called about my husband, Kevin Kinkirk, who's here." Said Lucy. " Oh, right this way please" said the nurse, "he's just down the hall." When they reached room 813 they stopped and the nurse quietly opened the door. "Kevin" she said softly " Your wife is here to see you." Lucy stepped into the room and looked to the bed where her husband was laying. He looked tired but she could see no obvious bandages. " I'll be at the desk if you need anything." The nurse said warmly, and she left the room. Lucy ran to Kevin's bedside and he motioned to a chair. She pulled it close to the bed, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and sat down. "What happened? Why are you here?" She asked nervously. "I was out on duty with Roxanne when a speeding car drove past us" he began. " We tried to pull them over, but they continued to drive faster and faster. As we chased them, we got a call on out radio saying that a car was stolen. The sergeant described the car, and it was the one that we were following. Back up was sent in and we got the car to pull over, but when they stopped, a man got over the driver's seat with a gun, and shot at us. Luckily, the bullet only graised my ear" he said, turning his head so Lucy could see the top of his ear bandaged and red. She gasped, but knew that he would be okay. " Is everyone else ok?" She asked. " Well, the man behind me was shot in the shoulder, but he'll be all right." Kevin answered. "Thank God!" Lucy said, sounding very relieved. "But Lucy.there's something you need to know" Kevin began. "The nurse told me that if the bullet had been over one inch farther, the bullet would have entered my head and killed me. The only reason it didn't do that is because I started to trip as the bullet flew. I would have been closer to the bullet by that inch. I would be dead. I know that I'm still here for a reason. I know it." Kevin looked up to see Lucy, with tears filling her eyes. She threw her arms around him. The nurse spoke behind them. They hadn't heard her enter the room. " This is definitely a gift from God that your husband is here with us, Mrs. Kinkirk. Visiting hours are over. We have to keep Kevin overnight, but he will be able to come home tomorrow. "Can't I stay here with him?" Lucy asked quickly. Kevin turned her head towards his. " Go home. Rest easy. You'll sleep better." He said. "ok" Lucy said sadly. He kissed her shortly and sweetly, and then rolled over to go to sleep. The nurse came over to Lucy and guided her by the shoulders out of the room. "See you tomorrow Mrs. Kinkirk" she said. Quietly, Lucy answered. " Yeah, tomorrow." 


	3. Coming home

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th heaven or any of its characters!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Lucy could barely sleep that night. She kept re-playing the events of the day over and over in her head. Finally near 4 am, she drifted off into a restless sleep. She began to dream. Kevin was with the driver once again. He shot his gun, but there was no bullet. Only a long piece of paper. Written across it in her husband's handwriting was: There's a reason. There's a reason. Over and over as far as she could she. Suddenly, Lucy awoke with a start. She was covered in cold sweat. "It was only a dream." She said aloud to herself. "Only a dream." Just then, her alarm clock went off next to her bed. She turned to see 7:30 written across her clock's face in blocky numbers. After getting dressed and eating her breakfast she climbed into her car to go to the hospital. When she arrived, she got out of her car and ran to the building. She hurried down the halls until she reached room 813. She knocked quietly, and entered the room. Kevin was lying in bed seemingly asleep, but as she got closer to him, he stirred and opened his eyes. A wide smile broke out onto his face and he stretched his arms out to his wife. She leaned down and embraced him softly, and sat down into her chair. "How are you feeling?" Lucy asked. " I'm fine" Kevin replied. " I only hurt my ear, remember?" he laughed and Lucy joined him. "How did you sleep" He asked her. " Really well" She lied, and she tried to get off the subject quickly. "When can you come home?" she asked eagerly. "I can answer that" said the nurse's voice behind them. They spun around to see her smiling back at them. " Kevin will have another test done to make sure he's all right, but then he's all yours, granted that the test comes out all right, of course. Lucy gasped, but Kevin patted her on the back. " I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said. "Mrs. Kinkirk," The nurse said, " could you please wait in the waiting room? We're going to take some blood, and then he'll be good to go." "All right. I'll be right out there Kevin" Lucy said reluctantly. " I know. I won't be long" Kevin said, with a smile. With out anything else, Lucy picked up her purse and left the room. A half hour later, the nurse came out into the waiting room. " Mrs. Kinkirk?" Lucy looked up anxiously. " We've finished the tests. Kevin is perfectly fine. He'll just need to keep his ear bandged for a few weeks, as the bullet broke his cartilage." Lucy nodded wordlessly. " Can he." Lucy began, but she was cut off by the nurse. " Yes. He's free to come home now. I'll go get him. It's hospital policy that patients are taken to their car in a wheel chair. I'll get him one and we'll be right out." Sure enough, a few minutes later, the nurse came out accomponied by Kevin in a wheel chair. "Ready to go?" Lucy asked him. "Completely ready" Kevin answered with a smile. The nurse walked with Lucy as she pushed Kevin in his wheel chair out to their car. Once they reached it, they bid their goodbyes, and got in. They watched the nurse push the wheel chair back inside, this time with out and occupant. Once she was out of sight, Lucy turned the key of the car, and they began the drive back home.  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? I will be posting very frequently as I already have through chapter 5 and into 6 written. I just need to type it all up! I appreciate your reviews.please continue! 


	4. Big News

Ch. 4: Big News  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th heaven characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Looks for the next chapter very soon. I'll try to get it posted today, but I can make no guarantees.  
  
Throughout the rest of the day and the next week, Kevin received many calls, with everyone wanting to know how he was and what happened. Roxanne even came to make sure he was all right. Annie visited daily to check on him, and even insisted on making dinner for he and Lucy every night. After a week, Kevin went back to work, much to Lucy's distaste, and everything was getting back to normal, until one morning. Lucy woke up feeling sick to her stomach, but she blew it off and Kevin left for work. Soon Lucy felt miserable. She was throwing up constantly and felt lousy all over. She was very tired and unhappy. This continued for a full week, and Lucy finally decided to see a doctor. She went while Lucy was at work. She didn't want to worry him.  
When she arrived at the doctor's office, she saw that the waiting room was almost completely full. She found a seat, and about fifteen minutes later, she heard a female voice all out her name. She was escorted by the nurse to a small room, and was told that the doctor would be right in to see her. A few minutes later, a man entered the room. "Lucy Kinkirk?" Lucy looked up. "Yes." She replied. " I'm Dr. Johnson." He began. Reaching out to shake her hand. " Your regular doctor, Dr. Smith is out of town, so I'll be filling in for her today." Lucy nodded. "Tell me, what's been bothering you Ms Kinkirk." "That's Mrs. Kinkirk" she said with a laugh. " I've been feeling very sick to my stomach lately and I just feel off." She said. " How long has this been going on?" The doctor asked, taking notes. " A little over a week now." Lucy responded. " Have you vomited?" The doctor asked. "Yes!" Lucy answered, emphatically. "Hmmm" the doctor said thoughtfully. " Have you been tired?" he asked finally. "Yes" Lucy told him.  
"Tired on and off, or have you been tired all the time?" He asked her.  
" I've been exhausted" Lucy said with a yawn. "Could you be anemic?  
Your symptoms seem to be pointing in the direction." The doctor said. " Maybe so" Lucy said thoughtfully. She remembered that when her friend had been anemic, she had felt a lot like Lucy did. "Well, it looks like we should take some blood and see what's going on. Okay?" He asked. " All right" Lucy said and trailed off, seemingly deep in thought. The doctor left, and soon after, the nurse came back into the room with a needle. After the blood was taken, the nurse turned to Lucy, " We'll have the results in a half hour or so. We have a lab here. You can wait in here and we'll let you know the results as soon as we know them." "Okay" Lucy responded warmly. The nurse left the room, and Lucy pulled a magazine out of her purse and began to read intently. The half an hour passed quickly, and before long, the doctor entered the small office with a broad smile on his face. "Well, Mrs. Kinkirk, we have your results in" He began. "The test shows that you're not anemic." At this, Lucy let out a sigh of relief and smiled. The doctor continued. "We can also see what's been causing you not to feel well. Mrs. Kinkirk, you're pregnant."  
Lucy seemed to be in shock at first, " But.but." she stuttered "the test.it was negative." The doctor laughed. " Home pregnancy tests aren't fully effective. Yours must have been incorrect. You're definitely pregnant. " How far." Lucy began, but she was cut off by the doctor. "Well, we can't be completely sure, as I'm not an obstetrician. But I can guess, based on your test results, 12 to 16 weeks, or 3 to 4 months. "Oh" is all that Lucy could get herself to say. " You need to schedule an appointment with an obstetrician as soon as possible." The doctor informed her. The doctor got up to leave, but at the door he turned around once again. "Congratulations." He told her, and left. Lucy got up, and left the building. A large smile broke out onto her face as she walked to her car. She touched her stomach. "A baby." She said quietly, "My baby." 


	5. How To Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Lucy sat on her and Kevin's bed in the garage apartment, nervously awaiting her husbands return from work. He was expected to be home any minute. He won't be upset. I know he would love to have a baby. Wouldn't he? I have to be right. I do. We're so young but we'll be fine. We-Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of the garage door opening below her. Kevin was home. Seconds later, she heard the front door open and saw her husband walk into the room. "Honey, I'm home!" He joked. He laughed and she tried to join him, but she was too nervous to laugh with him like normal. Kevin suddenly reached behind his back. "Close your eyes" he told her. She did so. She heard him moving then he said, "Open them." She did, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful bouquet of roses being held out in front of her. "What are these for?" She asked, taking the flowers and smelling them. "I was thinking about you today. We haven't been out to dinner just the two of us in a month. I got us reservations down the street. You can change your clothes and I'll meet you in the garage in five minutes, all right?" Lucy was taken aback. How could she tell him now? But even as she thought this, she heard her voice say "of course" Kevin kissed Lucy on the cheek and she went to their closet to change. She met Kevin in the garage five minutes later in her favorite dress. She wore a knee-length black dress with a modest neckline and her necklace that Kevin gave her for their first anniversary. "You look beautiful" he told her when she met him. Lucy laughed. She had worn this outfit many times, but he said that every time she wore it. The ride to the restaurant was a short one. They got inside and were lead to a table quickly. Once they ordered and settled in, the waitress brought them water, and they began to talk. " How was your day?" Lucy asked Kevin. "It was very uneventful. Only one arrest, three tickets and one warning." He told her. "Good." She replied. "I don't like eventful. That 's too dangerous." He laughed. "Honey, you do know that being a police man is a very eventful job don't you." He said slowly. "Yes, but I'd rather not be reminded of that right now." They laughed. Kevin began to lift his water glass to his lips. "I'm pregnant." Lucy said suddenly. With out ever taking a drink, Kevin calmly set his glass back down next to him and looked up at his wife. "Say that again?" He said. "I'm going to have a baby" She said more softly. Kevin sat still for a few seconds, and then he started to smile. His smile seemed to grow with every breath he took until he looked as if he would burst. He looked up at Lucy, and to her surprise, his eyes were filled with tears. "You are?" He said finally. "I'm going to be a dad?" he asked her in disbelief. "Yes" she said as she too started to tear up. "How soon?" Kevin asked her. "5 to 6 months" she told him happily. He leaned over the table and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled. Kevin lifted his water glass. "To the baby" He said cheerfully. Lucy lifted her glass as well. "To the baby" She said in response. With that, the couple clinked their glasses together, both with smiles so broad that they could have lighted up the room. He's happy! Lucy thought ecstatically. Now she was convinced that this was the best day of her life. 


	6. Another Surprise

Ch. 6: Another Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews I really appreciate hearing what you think. I'm so glad that you like the story. I'm almost done writing it so check often as I'll have the rest of the story posted within a few days. Thank you to IceAngel for pointing out my mistake in chapter four. I have fixed that. Happy Reading.  
  
The next month passed quickly for the Kinkirks. Both of their families were ecstatic about the baby. The only part of the family who didn't know were Matt and his wife, Sarah. Lucy left endless messages of their answering machine and called often, but she could never get through to them.  
Then one day, there was a knock on the door of the garage apartment. Kevin answered, and much to his surprise, he saw Sarah and Matt standing at the door looking back at him. The both had large smiles on their faces.  
"Lucy!" Called Kevin. Lucy ran into the room to see what her husband needed, and she saw her brother and sister-in-law.  
"Matt!" Lucy cried, and she ran to Matt and hugged him tightly.  
"How are you?" She asked him.  
"Good. Really good." Matt answered. Lucy turned to Sarah and hugged her.  
"What's up?" Lucy asked, offering them seats. "Why weren't you answering you phone?"  
"Well, we wanted to tell you in person." Sarah answered.  
"Tell us what?" Kevin and Lucy asked together. Matt and Sarah hesitated.  
"That I'm pregnant!" Sarah said excitedly. Kevin and Lucy gaped at her. "You're pregnant?" Kevin asked her. "Yeah. Is there something wrong?" Sarah asked nervously. "No!" Lucy told her. "I'm pregnant too!" "Oh my gosh!" Sarah cried happily. Both of the women jumped up and hugged one another. They both began to laugh.  
Matt walked over to Lucy and held her by the shoulders. "You're going to have a baby?" He asked her with a smile. "Mmm-hmm" Lucy squealed excitedly. Matt hugged his younger sister tightly. He looked from Kevin to Lucy. "Congratulations" He told them finally. "You too!" Kevin said happily. Each of the men took their wives into their arms. "When are you due?" Lucy asked Sarah. "In seven months.September 14th." Sarah answered. "What about you?" "June 24th." Lucy answered. "Only 4 months?" Sarah asked, surprised. "Yep!" Lucy answered. "I'm starting to show a bit" Lucy told Sarah, as she turned to the side to show a bump emerging on her stomach. Both women began to squeal excitedly. Matt and Kevin looked at each other and they began to laugh. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Sarah asked. "Do you know yet?" "Finding out tomorrow!" Lucy said with a little smile. "I can't wait." 


	7. Finding Out

Ch. 7: Finding Out  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven Characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
That night, Matt and Sarah stayed with Lucy and Kevin, and slept on their fold out sofa. The two couples were up late into the night chatting and catching up on what had been going on. Kevin finally broke up the talk-fest at nearly midnight, claiming that the women needed their rest.  
When Lucy awoke the next morning, she found that Kevin had already left for work. Annie, who was completely ecstatic about her son and daughter-in-law being in town (not to mention having a baby), fixed them all a large breakfast. Soon after they ate, Matt and Sarah went to visit with Sarah's mom and dad and tell them the news, and Lucy left for her appointment with her doctor.  
The drive down to the doctor's office seemed longer than ever before. Lucy was so exited about finding out if her baby was a girl or a boy that she could hardly think straight. When she finally pulled into the doctor's parking lot, she parked her car quickly, and walked into the waiting room. She noticed that this waiting room, unlike the one at her regular doctor's office, was relatively empty. She found a seat easily, and sat down. After only waiting a few minutes. She heard a nurse call out her name.  
The nurse lead her to an office and the doctor came in shortly. He smiled at Lucy, said hello, and sat down across from her, motioning for her to lie down.  
Soon, the baby's heartbeat was heard throughout the small room. Lucy smiled. She loved hearing it. The visit was almost all the way through when the doctor turned to her. "Would you like to know the sex of your baby Mrs. Kinkirk?" She asked. "Yes!" Lucy said immediately. "All right. From what I can tell so far, I would say that in late June, you'll be having a baby girl." A smile spread across Lucy's face quickly and tears filled her eyes. She had wanted a little girl for as long as she could remember, and now her dream would come true. Lucy drove home excitedly. She wanted to tell Kevin that he would have a daughter. When she reached her driveway, she pulled in and went upstairs. Disappointed, she saw that Kevin was not supposed to arrive home for another hour. Then, she heard movement behind her. She spun around to see her husband behind her smiling broadly. "It's only four-o-clock!" She said happily. "I got off early to meet you when you got home. So.do you know?" He asked her. "Yes I do!" She said with a large smile. "And." He prompted her. "We're having a girl!" Lucy cried. Kevin smiled and he began to laugh. "A girl?" He asked happily. "Yep. A little girl." Lucy told him. Kevin pulled Lucy into a warm embrace and he kissed her softly. 'I'm having a little girl' Lucy thought to herself. And she smiled. 


	8. The Name Game

Ch 8: The Name Game  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Lucy and Kevin sat on their bed talking. They were trying to decide what to name their daughter. Lucy suggested Jennifer, but Kevin didn't like it. Kevin suggested Elizabeth, but that was a no-go for Lucy. They discussed it for an hour but came up with nothing. Annie requested that everyone come to the dining room in the main Camden house for a celebration dinner. Lucy and Kevin gave up trying to find a name for the moment, and walked to the dining room together. The room was busy. All the family was there except Mary, who was still living in Buffalo. They all sat down to eat after much chatting. Annie had out done herself. She had chicken and rolls. Vegetables and salad. The list went on and on. After settling in, the talk began once again. Simon spoke of how his math test was very difficult. Ruthie told everyone about her horse riding. Even Sam and David talked about their day, but it mostly consisted of how good their cookies were after lunch. Then Annie turned to Lucy and the table went silent. "So sweetie, how was your appointment?" She asked her daughter. "Fine." Lucy answered. "My due date was moved up to June 18th." Lucy said. She knew what her mother was getting at, but she wasn't telling so easily. Then Sarah asked what Annie wanted to know. "So with the baby.do you know?" Sarah asked slowly. "We do." Kevin answered for Lucy while she ate. "And?" Chorused Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Ruthie, and Simon. Lucy and Kevin laughed and looked over at one another. "Well," Lucy began "Soon, I'll be having a little girl!" Everyone began talking at once. "A girl?" Said one voice "How wonderful!" Congratulating were heard around the table. Lucy beamed. "When will you know, Sarah?" Ruthie asked. "In about a month and a half" Sarah responded dreamily. She wanted to know even more, now that Lucy knew. "Do you have a name picked out yet?" Eric asked his daughter and son-in- law. "No not yet. We just can't decide!" Lucy told him. "Do you know yet" Simon asked Sarah. "Yes" She answered. Everyone looked up at her. "What is it that you know, dear?" Annie asked. "We have names picked out for the baby." Sarah informed her. "What are they?" Annie asked excitedly. "Well." Sarah began. "We aren't planning on telling anyone until we know what the baby's going to be." Matt finished for her. "Oh." Was the disappointed answer heard around the table. Matt and Sarah laughed. "It will only be a month before you know!" Sarah told them. Soon, dinner finished and everyone went back to what they were doing. As Kevin and Lucy were walking, they heard the phone ring. "Ruthie! Melissa's on the phone." Annie called out to her youngest daughter. Kevin and Lucy stopped dead in their tracks and looked at one another. "Melissa!" Both said at once. They smiled and hugged. "Melissa Elizabeth?" Kevin asked. "Too long." Lucy told him. "Melissa Jane?" She asked. "It's perfect." Kevin said. "It's settled then" Lucy said happily. "Melissa Jane Kinkirk." " I love it" Kevin told his wife, and they walked back to the garage apartment hand in hand. 


	9. Another Call

Chapter 9: Another Call  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The rest of March passed quickly for the Kinkirks. Matt and Sarah returned home to school. Soon, April was upon them. Due in only three months, Lucy seemed to get rounder by the day. Then one day in mid-April, Lucy was home alone while Kevin was at work, when the phone rang. She picked it up and spoke into the receiver warmly.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Lucy! It's Sarah" Her sister-in-laws voice rang happily on the other end of the phone.  
"Sarah! How are you?" Lucy asked, happy to be talking to Sarah again.  
"I'm great." She answered. "I had my doctors appointment today." Sarah trailed off.  
"And you're going to have a.?" Lucy asked.  
"We're going to have a son!" Sarah cried excitedly. "Matt is ecstatic."  
"Congratulations!" Lucy told her. "Have you told your parents yet?"  
"My parents know and they're really happy." Sarah told her. "We're calling up Eric and Annie next."  
"So.what's the baby's name going to be?" Lucy asked, hardly able to wait to hear the answer.  
"Drum roll please." Sarah joked. "His name is going to be." Lucy felt she was going to die of anticipation "Bryan Matthew"  
"Bryan Matthew!" Lucy cried, "How cute is that? Bryan Matthew Camden. A good solid name for any nephew of mine. Same due date still?"  
"Yep. Still September 14th! Six months!"  
"Congratulations!" Lucy told her. Just then, the door opened and Kevin walked in looking upset.  
"Oh, Sarah, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She said into the phone.  
"All right. Love ya. Bye!" Sarah said.  
"Love you too. Bye!" Lucy hung up the phone. As soon as she did, Kevin pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"What's wrong?" Lucy asked her husband worriedly.  
"I have to go out of town," Kevin said.  
"When and why?" Lucy asked.  
"June 2-10. For work. The sergeant came in today and told Roxanne and I. There's this convention in New York for Policemen and women. He had to choose 6 people to go, and he chose me as one. He said he's sending his best people." He told her with a mock-cocky smile. " I told him that my wife was expecting a baby a little after that, but he says I need to go still. He's like a grade-school teacher I swear!" He joked.  
"But you'll be back on the 10th right? I'll be fine I'm not due until the 16th and my mom was late having every one of us. I'll probably be the same." The re-assured him. "Don't worry." She told him. She decided to change the subject.  
"Guess what" She said  
"What?" Kevin asked, half-heartily.  
"Sarah and Matt are having a boy. Bryan Matthew." She informed him. Kevin seemed to forget what he was thinking about and he smiled.  
"So we're going to have a nephew? That's great. I can't believe it!" He said happily.  
"Isn't it?" She asked him with a smile.  
That night, Lucy went to bed before Kevin. She was so happy she felt she might burst. Then she thought of her parents. 'How happy must they be?' she wondered to herself. Suddenly, she felt the baby kick and a smile grew on her face. 'Only three months.' 


	10. Saying Goodbye

Ch. 10: Saying Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
A/N: What do you think of my story. Keep in mind this is only my FIRST fanfic.  
  
The rest of April was very eventful. Lucy and Kevin prepared busily for the arrival of their daughter. They purchased a crib and set it up in their spare room, which was formally their t.v. room. The television was moved into the 'family room'. They liked the change. Lucy loved to go into the baby's room and sit and look around. May came. Lucy grew larger as she moved through her 8th month. She and Sarah liked to talk almost every day. With only five months to go Sarah was beginning to show and she was really enjoying it. She, unlike Lucy, never experienced any morning sickness.  
As the end of the month neared, Kevin had to begin to pack for his trip to New York. Soon it was June first. Lucy was already missing her husband, even though he would be leaving the day after. Because he was going to New York for the police, he, along with the other 5 people going, got the first of June off of work to prepare for their journey.  
Lucy and Kevin spent the whole day together. They went shopping and bought clothes and toys for the baby. They had a romantic dinner but finally, it was time to go to sleep. When they woke up the next morning, Kevin had to leave quickly. Annie drove Lucy and Kevin to the airport. Kevin embraced Lucy at the gate for his plane. He tried to pull away, but she clung to him, not wanting him to leave.  
"Lucy" he said to her. "You gotta let go now. I need to get on my plane. She didn't respond, but she finally loosened her grip and stepped back. She spoke finally.  
"You tell the pilot to fly safely, okay? Go to the cockpit and tell him to keep his eyes on the sky the whole time" She said to him seriously. Kevin laughed. This was the first time he would be going out of town with out her since they married. He had known that she wouldn't take it well, but he had no idea she would be like this. 'At least she's not crying' he thought to himself.  
Suddenly, Lucy started to laugh and she placed her hand over her very round stomach.  
"She's kicking!" She told Kevin. " Feel!" Lucy took Kevin's hand and placed it next to hers on her stomach. He laughed too. Then, a voice was heard over the loud speaker. The noise seemed to break into the little world that Lucy and Kevin were in.  
"This is the last call for flight 775:flying to New York. Last call for flight 775:flying to New York. Thank you." "I have to go now." Kevin told his wife. " I love you. He bent over and began to talk to Lucy's large stomach. Lucy laughed. "And you. I love you too. I'll be back soon." He said to Lucy's stomach. With that, Lucy and Kevin shared a short kiss, and he was off, down the ramp to his awaiting plane. Lucy watched him go as far as she could see, but when he disappeared from sight, she and Annie looked at one another, and began the walk back to their car. 


	11. Starting The Race

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of it's characters.  
  
Rating:PG  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!! That's all I have to say this time. On with the story!  
  
The drive home from the airport seemed long and monotonous, rolling over the freeway to get home. Lucy and Annie only spoke a few words. Lucy rested her head against her window and began to think. 'What if something happens to him?' she wondered. 'What if the plane crashes?' As if she was reading Lucy's mind, Annie spoke up.  
"Luce, he'll be fine. Don't worry." She told her daughter. Lucy nodded her head unconvinced. Lucy fell deep into thought once more, and before long, her mother's voice broke into her thoughts again.  
"Luce! We're home.Lucy? Lucy!" Annie shook Lucy's shoulders to get her attention.  
"Oh!" Lucy said, surprised. They got out of the car and went inside. Lucy didn't like to be alone, so she came in to the Camden house for the night. She slept in her old room with Ruthie. It was weird for her to be in her old room again. She remembered the night before she married Kevin. She had been laying in this very spot, singing 'I'm getting married in the morning.' She remembered it like it was yesterday and she laughed. She had been so exited. Then, with out another thought, she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
The next morning when Lucy awoke, the bed where Ruthie had slept was empty. She got up and went down stairs for breakfast. People were scattered downstairs, getting ready to eat. Sam and David sat in their high chairs eating toaster waffles. Ruthie, Simon and Eric sat at the table. Ruthie and Simon were eating toast and Eric was reading the paper. Annie shuffled around the kitchen getting food for every one. Lucy rushed over to her mother to help.  
"Lucy! You're awake!" Annie said warmly, hugging Lucy softly.  
"Can I help you?" Lucy asked, eyeing the growing mess around her mother as she tried to serve every one.  
"No! Sit down." She leaned closer to Lucy. "It's them who should be helping!" she said, pointing to the people at the table. "You're in no condition to help. You're due in 13 days!" Annie pushed her daughter softly so the table and set a piece of toast in front of her before she had time to object.  
"Eat." Annie instructed her. Lucy lifted the toast to her mouth and took a bite. She cringed. She reached and got a lemon from the middle of the table. Cutting the lemon in half, she squeezed the juice onto her buttered toast and took a large bite. Simon sat across from her with a disgusted look covering his face.  
"How can you eat that?" he asked her.  
"Odd cravings" she told him, patting her stomach and laughing. "Don't you remember when mom was pregnant with the twins?"  
"Of course I do.but she just had corn dogs. A lot of them, but they were corn dogs none the less." They both laughed.  
Lucy finished her toast quickly and stood up to go back upstairs. As she stood, she felt a tickle go down her leg. She looked down at the floor, and to her horror, she saw a puddle below her. The twins laughed. He thought his sister had wet her pants. Lucy did not join them in laughing.  
"Mom!" she cried, afraid. Annie turned around. "My water just broke!" Annie looked astonished.  
"Get in the car." Annie told Lucy. "I'll go get your bag from the garage apartment, and then we're going to the hospital. 


	12. Melissa Jane

Ch. 12: Melissa Jane  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters.  
  
A/N: I'm loving these reviews! Thank you soo much. Please continue to read and review. I'm almost done with the story now. Just a few more chapters to go. Happy reading!  
  
The next few hours were a blur for Lucy Kinkirk. Annie had driven her to the hospital. They checked in and they got her into a room right away. Now Lucy was hungry. She hadn't gotten to eat lunch or dinner. It was already eight p.m. and her stomach was killing her from all the contractions. Suddenly Lucy had her worst contraction yet. The nurse who was sitting with her stood up. All right, Lucy, you're at ten centimeters. Let's start pushing.  
"But my husband!" Lucy cried. They had called Kevin but he had to catch a later flight to get back home.  
"He's not here and the baby won't be waiting for him." The nurse told her apologetically. "OK we're gonna push now. Here we go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Kevin sat on flight 231 flying back to GlenOak anxiously. His wife could be having the baby at any minute. He wanted to get home and he wanted to get home soon. Annie had called him this morning urgently telling him to come home and that his wife was in labor. The next flight back home had been a couple hours away. Now he had been flying for more hours. The pilot's voice came over the loud speaker.  
"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen." He said. "This is your pilot speaking. We are about thirty minutes outside of GlenOak airport. You can just sit back, relax, and we'll be there soon."  
"I can't sit back and relax!" Kevin yelled at the speaker box. "My wife is having a baby!" Kevin realized quickly what he was doing and he looked around. Everyone was looking at him, some smiling, and some looking annoyed. He gave an apologetic smile and turned forward in his seat again. Then, he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
"Kevin? Is that you?" The voice asked. He spun around in his seat to see Mary standing behind him in her flight attendant uniform.  
"Mary!" He cried. They hugged and Mary took the empty seat next to her brother-in-law. "Why were you yelling?" She asked him. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Lucy's in labor!" He told her.  
"Oh my gosh!" Mary cried. "Our Lucy? My little sister?" she asked.  
"Yes.our Lucy. And if we don't get home soon, our Lucy will be having the baby and I won't be there!"  
"That's not good." Mary told him. Kevin looked at her with a 'duh' look.  
The pilot's voice came over the loud speaker once again.  
"Ladies and gentle man, this is your pilot speaking again. We will be reaching GlenOak in around 5 minutes. Please return to your seats and buckle your seat belt. Thank you."  
"I better go back." Mary told Kevin, motioning to the back of the plane where all of the flight attendants were. "This was my last flight of the day. I was going to come and visit you guys. Wait for me.I'd like to come with you to the hospital."  
"OK. Don't be long" He told her. She got up and walked to the back of the plane. Kevin saw Mary speaking to the other flight attendants excitedly.  
Kevin looked out the window and saw that they were almost to the ground. He felt the wheels extend below his feet, and they roughly hit the ground. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the hospital, things were not going as planned. "The baby is still very high up Mrs. Kinkirk." The nurse informed Lucy. "The pushing seems to have helped get the baby lower, but it's not low enough. It might be up to another hour before you're ready to deliver."  
"All right." Lucy told the nurse, through the pain of a bad contraction. " Kevin hurry up!" she shouted. She didn't know where he was, but she knew he needed to get here soon.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ladies and gentle men" The pilot said, "We have reached GlenOak. Thank you for flying with us and please come back soon." He told them. The plane came to a halt and every one began to stand up. Kevin grabbed his carry-on items and ran off the plane. He reached the luggage carousel quickly and the luggage began to come down. He saw his bag and grabbed it quickly. Mary came running up behind him.  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.  
"More ready than you'd ever believe." He told her. "Let's go!" With that, Mary and Kevin ran for Kevin's car. They drove quickly to the hospital and ran inside. It took them a few minutes to find the right desk. Once they did they ran to and. One of the nurses seated at it looked up and smiled at them.  
"Welcome to GlenOak hospital!" She said to them. "How can I help you?"  
"My wife is in labor. Lucy Kinkirk. What room is she in?" He asked, breathlessly. The nurse typed into the computer. After a minute she looked back up at them.  
"Mrs. Lucy Kinkirk.room 714." She told them.  
"Thank you" Mary and Kevin said at the same time, and they took off toward Lucy's room.  
Half way down the hall, Kevin heard a shout of pain that he recognized as none other than the voice of his wife. He ran that direction and sure enough, it was coming from room 714. He heard his wife cry out again as he and Mary rounded the corner to enter her room.  
"Lucy!" Kevin and Mary yelled together as they entered the room.  
"Mary! Kevin!" She answered back. Kevin ran to his wife's side and kissed her wet forehead. Her face scrunched up in pain. Then a baby's cry was heard through out the room.  
"It's a girl!" Cried the nurse. At once Lucy began to cry as well.  
"What's wrong?" Kevin asked her, clearly astonished.  
"Nothing. These are happy tears" she told him with a smile.  
The nurse came over to Lucy and Kevin holding a small bundle in her arms.  
"Here's your daughter" The nurse said to them with a smile. Lucy took the bundle into her arms and Kevin leaned over and put his arm around both of them.  
"What's her name?" Asked the nurse.  
"Melissa." Lucy told her. "Melissa Jane."  
Lucy looked down at the small baby in her arms.  
"Hi Melissa!" She said to her. Mary came over and kissed the baby on the cheek. Annie entered the room and ran over to her daughter.  
"This is your grandmother!" Lucy told her baby. "And this is your Aunt Mary."  
"That's right," Annie began. " I am a grandmother now. They all laughed. Annie spoke once more.  
"You know our tradition for the babies" She began. They all laughed, and then they began to sing the song that they sang at every Camden's birth. Now it would be a Kinkirk tradition as well.  
  
'Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
  
With each glance and every little movement you show it  
  
Love is all around, no need to waste it  
  
You can have the town, why don't you take it  
  
You're gonna make it after all  
  
You're gonna make it after all' 


	13. Family Time

Ch. 13: Family Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own any of the 7th Heaven characters  
  
A/N: I was told that some one was unable to get to chapter 12. (Which is really a shame. Good chapter!) Please let me know if this continues, and I'll re-load it. Thanks!  
  
The next few days flew by for the Kinkirks. Kevin took time off from work to be home with his wife and daughter. Lucy and Kevin loved the fact that they were now a family. They took every opportunity to sign things: The Kinkirk Family: Kevin, Lucy, and Melissa. The Camdens loved to visit their new grand daughter and niece. Ruthie insisted that Melissa call her Aunt Ruthie, even though she was only 5 days old. Annie waited upon Lucy and the baby at every chance, but for the most part, Kevin had taken over that job.  
Mary only got to stay in town until the day after Melissa was born, but she called every day to check on her sister and niece. Lucy's favorite baby announcement was when she got to call Sarah and Matt. They were so exited. They wanted to fly out to see Melissa immediately, but because Sarah was pregnant, they scheduled a visit for after her baby was born. Now Sarah was ecstatic about her the birth of her son. She counted the days until her due date. Matt loved to see his wife so happy. Then one day, Lucy received a call from Sarah in the afternoon. "Hello?" Lucy answered "Lucy, it's Sarah!" She told Lucy. "Sarah!" Lucy cried into the phone. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm good." Sarah answered. "So is the baby. I had another appointment today" She told her. "Is everything going as is supposed to?" Lucy asked. "Yeah" Sarah began. "Perfectly. But." "What?" Lucy cried. "Tell me! What's going on is the baby all right?" Sarah laughed. "Fine. My due date just got moved up again." She said excitedly. "To when?" Lucy asked happily. "September 3rd." Sarah said. "It's 11 days sooner." "Awesome!" Lucy told her sister-in-law warmly. Now you can come out to see us even sooner! "Yeah."Sarah said unconvincingly. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Sarah didn't respond for a few seconds, but slowly she answered. "How bad does it hurt?" Sarah asked, speaking of labor. Lucy laughed apologetically. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Lucy asked with another laugh. "Not really" Sarah told her. "Oh I have to go, Lucy. Matt's home. We're going out to dinner" "All right. Tell my big brother that the baby and I say hi" She said warmly. "I will." "Ok. Bye" Lucy said "Bye"  
Lucy hung up her phone and turned to her husband who was standing behind her. "I just put Melissa down for her nap" He told Lucy.  
"Nap time for mom too." Lucy said, and laughed. Melissa had kept them up all night.  
She entered her room quietly. As she lay down on her bed she looked over at her small daughter sleeping in her bassinet on the floor. 'That's my baby' she thought to herself. 'My little girl.' 


	14. A July Surprise

Ch. 14: A July Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
A/N: This story is almost over! I hope you like this chapter!!  
  
The rest of the day and month went by quickly for the Kinkirks as they took care of their new baby. July 14th began just like any normal day for them. Kevin left for work in the morning, and Lucy took care of the baby. Then, the phone rang. Lucy hurried over and answered, with the baby in her arms.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
"Hey Luce. It's Matt," Said her older brother's voice into the other end of the phone. His voice didn't sound normal. He sounded distressed.  
"Hey Matt! Is something wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. Actually there is. The thing is.Sarah is in labor." He told her. Lucy gasped.  
"But it's only July. She's two months early." Lucy said.  
"I know. When she woke up this morning, her water broke." He told her.  
"Wait. Where are you right now?" Lucy asked.  
"At the hospital. Sarah wanted me to call you." Matt said. Lucy heard Sarah call for Matt.  
"Oh. I have to go. Sarah needs me" He continued.  
"OK. Call me later and tell me how it's going." Lucy told him.  
" I will. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Lucy hung up the phone and looked down at her own baby, who was contentedly looking around the room through her big blue eyes. Lucy smiled. She looked around her apartment. 'What a mess!' She thought to herself. She put Melissa in her crib for a nap and cleaned up the room a bit. An hour later, Melissa awoke again, and cried out for her mother.  
Lucy went and got her, and she decided to make some lunch. She made herself a sandwich and pulled out a bottle for Melissa. She sat down in her rocking chair and put Melissa in her lap, giving her the bottle. As she fed her, she ate her sandwich with her other hand. Suddenly, the phone rang, making Lucy jump. Melissa began to cry when her mother took the bottle away. Lucy took a minute to calm the baby down and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Matt again." Said her brother.  
"Matt! How are things going?" Lucy asked, concerned.  
"Not that great." Matt informed her.  
"What do you mean?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Is Sarah all right?"  
"She's all right. It's the baby." He broke off.  
"What about the baby? Is he okay?" She asked.  
"Well," Matt began. "His heart beat is slowing rapidly. They think it's because of all the contractions. They're coming pretty fast. They're going to do a C-Section in a few minutes. I'll call you when that's over, okay?"  
"Okay." Lucy managed to say as she hung up the phone.  
Lucy put Melissa in her lap once more and continued to feed her milk from the bottle. She finished her sandwich and began to rock in the chair. She was worried about her soon-to-be-nephew and her sister-in-law and older brother. 'They'll be okay.' She told herself out loud. Melissa finished her bottle and began to look around once again.  
The next half an hour seemed to take days as Lucy waited for news of her brother's family. Finally the phone rang and it was Matt. As Lucy answered, she heard the cry of a baby in the background.  
"He's OK!" Matt told Lucy happily. She let out a sigh of relief.  
"Bryan Matthew?" Lucy asked.  
"Bryan Matthew." Matt confirmed. "I have a son!" He told her.  
"How's Sarah?" Lucy asked him.  
"She's fine. Great. She's tired though. She's really really happy. Oh, she wants me to tell you that she'll call you when she gets out of the hospital in a few days. She wants to come out to see you guys as soon as possible." Lucy laughed.  
"OK Matt. Give her a hug for me."  
"I will." He said.  
"Congratulations." Lucy told her brother.  
"Thanks" He said. "I have to go. Love you. Bye."  
"Love you too. Bye." Lucy said, and she hung up the phone. She looked down at her baby in her arms.  
"You have a cousin, Melissa." She told her and she smiled. "Bryan Matthew Camden."  
  
e he ge 


	15. Picture Perfect

Ch. 15: Picture Perfect  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, nor do I own 7th Heaven.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter! *tear tear* Please read, review and enjoy. Also, please read the A/N on the next page. Thanks!  
  
The next month and a half flew by, and before Lucy and Kevin knew it, it was September 1st and they had an almost four month old daughter. It was finally time for Sarah and Matt to come and visit. They had decided to meet every one in the main Camden home. Kevin and Lucy walked down to the house with Melissa in their arms.  
As soon as they entered he front door, Lucy was ambushed with a huge hug from Sarah. The laughed.  
" Is this Melissa?" Sarah asked walking over to Kevin and the baby. "My little niece?"  
"She is." Kevin told her and held her out so Sarah could hold her. The little girl smiled and laughed.  
"I'm your Aunt Sarah." Sarah cooed at the baby. Then Lucy caught sight of Matt standing with a small bundle in his arms. Lucy felt like her heart melted as she walked over to him.  
"Is this Bryan?" Lucy asked with a smile.  
"Yes." Matt told his sister. "Do you want to hold him?"  
"Please!" She answered with a laugh. Annie came in to admire her grandchildren again. Finally, Lucy gave Bryan back to Sarah and Sarah gave Melissa to Lucy. Annie spoke up.  
"All of you sit down on this quilt" She said, motioning to a beautiful quilt she had spread out on the ground. "I want to take your picture." She said warmly. The two families, the Camdens: Matt, Sarah, and Bryan, and the Kinkirks: Kevin, Lucy, and Melissa, sat down. Annie held up her camera and every one smiled.  
"1.2.3" Annie counted, and the camera flashed as it took their picture. Annie smiled, and spoke.  
"Picture Perfect." 


	16. AN Please read after the story!

A/N:  
Hey guys! I hope that you really liked my first fan fiction, The Gift. Now I want to write another.but I need your help. I don't know what to write! I know that I want it to be a 7th Heaven fic. If you have any ideas, please but them into a review. Thank you! Please look for another story by me, camdengirl4ever very soon! 


End file.
